A Visitor from Another World
by F86
Summary: Doctor Grace Chandel discovers fae DNA and searches for Doctor Lauren Lewis to collaborate on researching the findings in order to prepare for publication.
1. Chapter 1

A Visitor from another World

Chapter 1

Dyson and Hale stand before a scene of horror. Bodies of human children lie strewn about a school bus. Among the bodies are two adults. One is clearly the bus driver as he is still in his seat slumped in his last act, opening the door of the bus. The other is a woman near the side of the children's bodies. Her body is the only one showing wounds. But there are also unhurt children being counseled by police officers who are also trying to understand what happened. Police officers are also talking to some adult pedestrians.

An officer approaches Dyson with a witness. "Detective, she didn't see the whole thing. But she did see most of it." Nodding toward Dyson the officer continues "Tell him what you told me."

The woman explains "I heard the bus skid to a stop and door open. An older man was at the door of the bus touching the driver then he helped the children get off the bus, I thought. But as he did each stumbled and collapsed. Then this woman…" The witness points toward the adult casualty. "… attacked the man. She was yelling for him to stop and for someone to call the police. She got between him and the children, keeping the rest of them on the bus. The man pulled a knife and stabbed her, slashed her, cut her up. But sirens could already be heard and other people were coming, so he ran. Some of the men chased him, but he escaped"

Dyson nods. "Officer, make sure she and all of the other witnesses leave their contact information."

Dyson and Hale are left alone again. "Definitely a fae kill." Dyson observes. Dyson nods. Hales takes out his cell phone and calls Lauren.

By the time Lauren arrives with Bo and Kenzi most of the bodies of the children have been removed leaving only their outlines in tape. Bo and Kenzi are visibly shaken by the sight. Lauren works to maintain her professional composure although the sight of the outlines of the small bodies impacts her deeply. Dyson fills them in. "Definitely a fae kill; something that feeds on children's chi. He must have been desperate to do something so public. This woman…." Dyson points to the woman's body "…. intervened, or it could have been even worse. She seemed to know or sense what was happening. But she's human."

Bo looks sympathetically at the woman's body. "Brave human to block a fae feeding frenzy."

Dyson nods and grimly adds "And one aware of the fae."

Lauren has walked to the woman's body arriving as the police photographers finish their work. "Were the children injured?"

Hale says "No, they were just drained of chi. Apparently that's all he wanted."

Lauren begins to examine the body. "Interesting. There is a lot of blood and her clothes are cut, but the wounds are fewer that I'd have thought." Lauren explains as she checks the body's eyes and feels for a pulse. "She is dead though."

Dyson is puzzled "I saw the wounds myself." He looks at the areas Lauren is cleaning of blood. "I saw a wound there. It was deep and wide."

Kenzi observes "It's like ….. she's… healing."

Lauren looks at Kenzi like she's lost her mind. "No wound like the one in her dress would heal without medical help and a lot of time. But it is smaller than the cut in the dress by a lot." Lauren looks back to the wound, or where the wound had been. The skin is now normal. "This can't be. I saw a wound here just a moment ago myself, I'm sure of it."

Lauren gets her stethoscope and checks for a pulse. She hears nothing and continues checking the wounds, which are now less numerous. She listens for a pulse again, and then checks the pupils again. As she does, the body moves. Lauren gasps slightly. She checks for a pulse again and hears a normal healthy heartbeat. The woman's eyes turn toward Lauren. She says in a very quiet slow voice "Doctor Lewis?" Lauren nods in the affirmative her face a mask of shock. "Get me to someplace private. Don't tell." The woman says in a barely audible voice.

Lauren stands up and orders the body moved to her lab. "I don't know what's going on. I need to get the body where I can perform a better examination."

As the body is placed in the meat wagon, Lauren says "I'll ride in the back and catch you later." Leaving the scene of the crime the truck made its way toward Lauren's lab.

"We're alone." Lauren whispers. The "body" moves and Lauren instinctively moves to restrain her. "You've been badly hurt."

The "body" moves to prop her self up a bit. "Don't worry Dr. Lewis. I'm Dr. Grace Chandel, although my papers will say I'm Isabelle Pontoun. I've come to find you."

Lauren checks the wounds.

"You won't find any. I appreciate your helping with my charade."

Lauren continues looking. "I know what I saw and Dyson saw more."

Grace places her hand on Lauren's. "You saw what you saw. You were not supposed to. That's not why I've traveled so far. I wanted to meet with you over something I've discovered, something shocking. Not everybody that looks human is actually human. Humans are not the top predators on this planet. I have genetic samples that prove it. I've read your work and I think collaborate to publish it."

Lauren looks at Grace in disbelief. "I see you don't believe me." But then the truck pulls up to the door, Grace lies back down, and the back doors open. Lauren gets out and she meets with the driver and the guard. By the time they get back to the back of the truck, the "body" is gone. All that remains are some bloody sheets.

The next morning Dyson arrives in Lauren's lab looking for the results of the autopsy. Lauren is reviewing the results of DNA testing of blood from the sheets. "We got the guy. Knowing what he feeds on and that he was desperate to feed, we put fae detectives at all of the places where there would be children. He was old, fae of his type need more and more to survive, they become desperate and reckless. How did you make out?" Dyson becomes concerned looking for the body he expected to find Lauren examining. Lauren is distracted by the results of the test and barely listening. "Lauren. Did you hear what I said?"

Lauren tears herself away. "I heard you. You got him…. I lost her."

Dyson is puzzled "You lost her? What do you mean you lost her? She was dead."

Lauren nods. "Not as much as we thought. She sort of … escaped. But that isn't the strange part." Dyson is incredulous. "I'm serious. DNA has a known rate of change. I ran some tests. It is normally used for much larger units of time, but I've run a series of tests and the conclusion is inescapable. Her DNA indicates she is about six hundred years old."

Dyson is annoyed. "She IS about six hundred years old? She's not fae, that isn't possible. If she was fae, I'd have smelled it. Escaped?"

Lauren hangs her head. "She said she wanted to talk to me alone. We spoke in the ambulance as well. Her wounds were fully healed. While I was distracted, she must have just walked away. At least she isn't wanted for a crime or even as a witness anymore."

Dyson is not happy. "You spoke to her before she was put in…?

Lauren nods. "That's why I rode in the back."

The following day a dejected Lauren is hanging out with Bo. "I'm not stupid. I'm not that naïve. I've been with the fae and seen some strange stuff. How did I let this happen?" Lauren asks.

Bo comforts Lauren. "You are far from stupid. That would have freaked Dyson out. Don't let him get to you."

There is a timid knock at the door. Bo goes to the door and picks up the sword she keeps there. She opens the door and is shocked to see Grace standing there. Grace sees the sword, gasps a little bit, and turns to leave. Bo says "Grace? Isabelle? Doctor Chandel?"

Grace backs off but does not run. Lauren hurries to the door. "Please?"

Grace approaches nervously eying the sword which Bo hurriedly puts away. "Sorry, rough neighborhood. Please come in." Bo gently guides Grace in to Lauren who guides her to the sofa.

"Can we get you something?" Lauren asks.

Grace thinks for a moment "Some wine perhaps? French?"

Bo moves to get the wine as Grace watches her go. Lauren stands studying Grace. Finally she says "It's okay. You can trust her. You left this behind." Lauren gets Grace's medical bag and gives it to her. Graces takes it with gratitude.

"Is she….?" Grace asks.

Lauren nods. "Yes, but not like the one you met." Grace nods, but keeps an eye out for Bo's return.

"So you already know about them." Grace observes.

Lauren nods. "Yes. But I don't think I know much about you."

"What do you mean?"

Lauren sits. "I ran your DNA. In studying it I noticed that you lack some mutations that… younger humans have. To the best of my calculations, you are between 500 and 1,000 years old, closer to 500, probably about 600."

Grace studies Lauren for a long time, considering her answer. Finally she calmly says "Remarkable."

Lauren considers a long time. "That isn't the reaction I would expect, if I were wrong…"

"That's because…. you are not wrong. I was born in 1372." Grace says this calmly and casually. "You don't seem as shocked as I would expect. You are used to…. people being older than they appear"

"I'm used to the fae. They have long life spans." The two women look at each other waiting for the next move. Finally Lauren says "But you are not fae."

"Is that what they call themselves?"

Lauren nods. "That is their genus. There are many species."

"And what species are you?"

"I'm just a run of the mill human. But…. you aren't."

Grace smiles. "Genetically, I'm also 'run of the mill' as you say."

Lauren counters with "Except, your DNA indicates that you are impossibly old."

"What I am physically has nothing to do with my age."

Lauren presses "If you are genetically human, why are you so old? Do you travel in time?"

Grace giggles "Nothing so extraordinary. We don't know why we are the way we are. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. It is hard to live on when all we love doesn't."

"We… There are others…. like you?"

"Oh yes. Not many. Less all the time I think."

Lauren is burning with curiosity. Bo returns with a bottle of wine and three glasses. Grace eyes her looking for any indication that Bo is not human."

Lauren asks "What is the lifespan of… someone like you?"

Grace accepts the wine Bo presents her with. "Thank you." Grace takes a sip and studies Bo as she sits down next to Lauren. "We are immortal. We don't age. That is, we don't age after our first death."

Bo has been listening to the conversation while she was getting the wine. "Immortal?"

Grace nods. Lauren asks "Then why are there less of you now?"

Grace changes the subject. "How many fae are there?"

Lauren explains "Fae and humans have a predator – prey relationship based upon the Lotka–Volterra equations which are a pair of first-order, non-linear, differential equations frequently used to describe the dynamics of biological systems in which two species interact, one a predator and one its prey. They evolve in time according to the pair of equations…." Lauren glances to Bo. "The number of fae is based on the number of humans and as the human population has grown, so has the number of fae."

"That makes sense." Grace observes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't. What species is Bo?"

Lauren counters Graces evasion with evasion. "That is a very personal question to a fae. To know their species makes them more vulnerable. If one knows what they are, then you know your weaknesses and abilities."

Grace smiles and takes a sip. "Just so."

Lauren now realizes why Grace is evading the question. Immortals also have vulnerabilities.

Bo breaks an awkward silence. "I'm a succubus." Lauren glances nervously to Bo.

Grace explains "The main rule of our existence is that in the end, there can only be one."

Bo and Lauren are puzzled. "We prey on each other."

Lauren nods. "So you can be killed."

Grace nods. "Yes. I am more vulnerable than most."

Bo asks "Why?"

Grace looks to Lauren. "Because, I'm a doctor, I will do no harm. I don't carry a sword."

Bo and Lauren look to each other in confusion. Grace shows a sudden concern sand looks to the front door.

Kenzi enters with a loud "Olla! Beee yatches!" Then stops cold in her tracks staring at Grace.

Bo moves quickly. "It's okay Kenz. Apparently she has fully recovered."

"She was dead. We all saw it. Dyson said she's NOT….. I was just talking to him at the bar." Kenzi points at Grace. "So how?"

Lauren says "We were just discussing that."

Bo realizes that Grace is eying Kenzi closely and nervously. "She's okay." Grace continues observing Kenzi and Kenzi becomes self conscious. "She's not fae."

Eying Kenzi even closer, Grace nearly silently says "I know."

Lauren is becoming edgy. "How do you know?"

No move Kenzi makes goes unobserved. Grace responds slowly and quietly "I just know."

Lauren asks Bo to help in the kitchen and when they are out of earshot asks "Why would she be more interested in Kenzi than you?"

"It isn't interest like curiosity as with me; it is interest like in fear. She's frightened by Kenzi for some reason… mortal fear." Lauren gasps a bit. "She trusts you. You'd better get back in there before she flees again."

Lauren quickly reenters the living room where Grace is still watching a nervous Kenzi. Kenzi moves toward the kitchen. As she passes Lauren she asks "What's with psycho chick?" Lauren shakes her head indicating she doesn't know.

Lauren approaches Grace who is less tense, but still warily watching where Kenzi went. "They'll leave us alone. I'm sorry Kenzi makes you nervous."

Grace takes a sip of wine, swirls her glass contemplating it. "How long and well do you know her?"

Lauren thinks. "Not for very long. But, she's a good person. I guess."

"Would you be my doctor?"

Lauren is surprised and goes into geek mode. "Of course I will. Do you require medical attention?"

Grace grins. "Not for over 600 years." Grace says with a small smile. "No, I need the doctor-patient confidentiality."

Lauren is disappointed; she had visions of examining Grace. "Okay"

Grace smiles. "How do fae recognize each other?"

"They don't always. Sometimes it is how they act. Dyson can do it by smell, even after the fae has left…." A thought crosses Lauren's mind. "Why do you ask?"

Grace looks down at her wine. "We always recognize each other."

Lauren's eyes open wide. "Do you mean….?"

"That Kenzi may be older than she appears? Yes."

Lauren's mind races. "Bo has met an aunt of hers who knew her as a child."

Grace nods. "Never the less." Grace considers.

"What?"

"She may be what we call a pre-immortal."

Lauren is puzzled. "What is that?"

"An immortal who has not had their first death. How do the fae age?"

Lauren explains "They differ depending upon species. But most, like Bo age normally until they complete puberty. At that point their powers develop and their aging slows dramatically. Later they must pass a test or devolve into underfae."

"Fascinating. They actually change?"

"Yes, down to a genetic level."

"Fascinating. As I said, we age normally until our first death. In order to trigger our immortality, it must be a violent death. We also gain… certain abilities, one of which is the ability to sense the presence of others…. like ourselves."

"Bo gained her powers but did not know she was fae. She didn't know why her lovers died."

Grace nods "It is similar for us… except for the lovers' part. Kenzi may not know what she is."

"We must tell her."

Grace shakes her head. "According to our traditions, no we must not, as long as she is a pre-immortal."

"Why?"

"For several reasons." Grace explains somewhat surprised by Lauren's question. "First, we prey upon each other so why would we want to give a person the idea of trying to kill the immortal that told them what they are. Second, what would a pre-immortal do with that knowledge? Seek a violent death? No, it is better to let nature take its course."

Lauren lets this sink in. "Why do you prey upon each other?"

Grace gives a sigh "We don't all always prey upon each other. I don't, won't. But those that do, have a reason. The Quickening."

"The Quickening? Isn't that the point at which a mother first senses the movement of a child in her womb?"

"It is that too." Grace says wistfully. "It is also what makes us immortal. It is what we sense in other immortals. It is what the… victor gets when they take another immortal's head…. and life. They get the essence of their victim, and all of the Quickenings their victim took and their victim's victims have taken. I've never experienced it, so I can't describe it. In the end there can be only one, and that one wins the Prize. And no, even we don't know what the prize is. But that immortal will have the Quickenings of every other immortal who ever lived."

"So Kenzi has a Quickening?"

Grace nods. "Yes. But it is dormant until her first death, although I can sense its presence."

"Would another, like you kill her to get it?"

Grace shrugs. "Possibly, though not likely."

Lauren is concerned. "How can she defend herself? How can we protect her?"

"She is safe only on holy ground; none of us, not even the worst, will fight another on holy ground, it is tradition."

"You don't stay on holy ground."

"No. I go where I need to go and do what I need to do." In a whisper she adds "I accept the risks."

"But what can I do to protect her?"

Grace shrugs a bit. "From another immortal? Nothing. But should she get a fatal disease or be poisoned, you could give her a violent death to trigger her immortality. But if you do, you still should not tell her, just let her think it was your excellent care." Grace smiles at the last bit.

"The fae feed on chi from humans. It can be fatal."

"I saw. That would be the same. Kenzi would be dead. I came to see if you would be willing to collaborate on researching what I discovered. But now, I see that you already know all about them. Do you work with them?"

"In a way. I belong to the light fae. They consider me chattel. But Bo is not light fae; she is unaligned which is unique. You realize that I can't discuss their medical issues.

Grace nods. "We seem to be at an impasse."

Lauren nods. "We are. But if I were, to convince Bo to allow me to discuss her with you, perhaps to allow you to examine her, would you talk to Bo & Kenzi and explain to them what Kenzi is?"

Grace considers this offer. "Remember, we have our reasons for not telling pre-immortals what they are, or for that matter triggering their immortality. It often goes badly."

"I'll accept the risk. Kenzi lives in a very dangerous world. The fae know she knows about them. They tolerate her and consider her Bo's 'pet' which is pretty much a slave. Bo doesn't consider her that way."

"I'd also like to examine Kenzi. We can determine if she is what I think she is."

"Please wait here while I talk to them."

Grace nods and Lauren leaves the room.

Lauren finds Bo upstairs. "So are you two done with your secret talk?" Bo asks a little hurt.

"With the secret part maybe… Bo, I'd like to ask a big favor. I think it would be to Kenzi's benefit, but I can't be sure."

"How would it be to Kenzi's benefit?"

Lauren hesitates. "Do you recall the shock when I told you what you are?" Bo nods. "It seems that Kenzi is more than she seems, and she has no concept of her potential."

Bo gasps slightly. "Kenzi is fae?"

"No. It seems that Kenzi may be what Grace calls a 'pre-immortal' meaning one who has the potential to live forever but for whom there is also great risk. There is something else…. Are you sure Kenzi is the age she appears to be?"

"I think so. What is the favor?"

"Let me discuss your medical case with her…. She will likely want to examine you, but I think my files will satisfy her for now. I have extensive files on you. She may want to see you demonstrate your powers….. I would if I were her." There is a long pause. "She will also want to examine Kenzi."

"Kenzi doesn't like her. She makes her very nervous."

"I know. But how far would you have gone to learn about what you were before…."

"Before I was forced to?"

"Yeah. By the way, where is she?"

"She went out. I'm frightened for her. I knew I was different, just not how, she's had no idea. It's not fair that we know and she doesn't."

Lauren and Bo return to the living room where Grace waits.

Grace asks "Do you have my medical bag?" Lauren gives it to her. "I think that you may require further proof and to show your friend." Grace opens the bag and retrieves a scalpel, a syringe, a vial, and some gauze. She fills the syringe with some of the contents of the vial. "Would you assist me doctor?" She asks Lauren.

"What do you want me to do?"

Grace rolls up her sleeve, places the gauze on the table, and places her arm on it. "A demonstration for your friend, please give me a local and make an incision."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes you are… please." Lauren retrieves her own medical bag and takes out some antiseptic. "You won't need that." She tells Lauren.

"You could get infected." Lauren responds.

"No, I won't. Please, proceed." Grace looks away as Lauren gently takes Grace's arm.

"Why the analgesic, but no antiseptic?"

"We do feel pain doctor."

Grace winces a bit as Lauren makes several injections on Graces forearm. "You were stabbed about thirty times."

Grace nods. "Still…"

Lauren examines Graces arm as Bo becomes increasingly agitated. Grace looks to her. "Are you okay? Your heart rate and respiration are up."

Bo nods, but is still nervous. A fight is one thing, but this is different and makes Bo upset. Lauren strokes Graces arm. "You can tell that without touching her?" Lauren asks.

"Yes. We can sense other living things if we concentrate. Bo is very compassionate. Her heart is pounding. It has taken effect doctor. Bo, you may not want to watch the incision. But you'll be interested in the result." Grace looks away and Lauren carefully makes the cut. Bo turns away as soon as the scalpel makes contact.

"Bo, look." Grace says as Lauren finishes. Bo tentatively glances, and then glances again, then watches. Lauren never turns away.

"It wasn't deep, but it has already fully healed without the slightest scar. I've never seen anything like it…" Lauren looks to Bo. "…. without sex being involved."

Bo nods astonished. "I guess it is my turn. Should I get commando?" Bo begins to loosen her collar and unbutton.

Grace looks to Lauren confused.

Lauren explains "Do you want to examine her physically?"

Grace shakes her head. "Not yet. Can we start with a few questions?"

Bo is a bit disappointed. "It seems I'm getting off easy."

"What special abilities do you have?"

Bo shrugs. "I can feed on the chi of others, mostly their sexual energy. That enables me to heal, but …. not like you. I can control others by touch. I make them feel good and they will do what I want. I can sense sexual energy. I see it, like an aura"

"It makes sense that your species would evolve to sense what you feed on. How do you feed?"

"Generally I kiss them and inhale their chi. If I take too much, I can kill them. But I can also give some back."

Lauren adds "She's leaning to control it; otherwise she could easily kill a human... a mortal human."

"Could you demonstrate….?"

Bo and Lauren look at Grace a bit shocked. Lauren speaks up "Even though she's a succubus and willing to go commando at a moments notice…. Ummm I…. What you're asking is kind of just for the two of us. Besides she doesn't feed from me."

It's Grace's turn to be shocked, and a bit amused. "Oh no, I didn't mean that…"

Bo realizes what Grace means. "You want me to feed from you?"

Grace nods a bit nervously. "That should be more informative. Please, don't make me do anything I would not willingly do. Will I remember?"

"I promise." Bo moves onto the couch next to a nervous Grace and touches her gently. Grace relaxes as Bo uses her powers, Grace becomes blissful. "You will remember." Bo gently kisses Grace and feeds. Grace weakens and begins to lose consciousness. Bo becomes more aggressive.

Lauren shakes Bo's shoulder. "Stop! She's not fae. She's dying" Bo breaks off and looks at Grace in concern.

"Oh no." Bo says in shock as she prepares to return Grace's chi. But Grace rouses and gains strength on her own.

"That was both pleasant, and horrific." Graces says as she recovers her strength.

"I've never seen a human recover so quickly." Lauren observes. "You nearly lost control Bo. Perhaps your medication is losing its effectiveness."

Bo, still recovering, "I … I'm sorry. It was different, it tasted different. I wanted more and more, it overwhelmed me."

Grace asks "Taste?"

"It's what we call it. It isn't actually taste, but sort of." Bo searches for an analogy. "If normal human chi is like a fresh spring wine, yours was like an old rare vintage, very rich with nuance."

Grace smiles. "I haven't turned to vinegar?"

Bo smiles. "Not at all."

"Pleasant and horrific?" Lauren asks. "You knew it would not kill you. Right?"

"It was pleasant. I felt warm and loved, even as I was being drained, I didn't want it to end. I would have done anything to not have it end. It is a horrific thought."

"This conversation is getting kind of heavy." Bo observes. "How about something more fun…. Or at least less 'horrific'."

"How and when did you become a doctor?" Lauren asks.

Grace gets a far away look as she contemplates a time long ago and then casually answers "It started in 1402 in the Duchy of Lorraine. My name was Helen Jereau. I was a milkmaid. This was before I became immortal. When the family I worked for was afflicted with smallpox, I took care of them. Several of them died, but I didn't get the pox."

"Because you'd been exposed to cowpox." Lauren diagnoses.

"Yes, although we didn't understand that then. Instead, I was accused of being a witch…."

"My God…." Lauren sighs to herself knowing where this is going.

"…. and I was stoned to death." Lauren tears up. Bo is shocked.

"I thought this was supposed to be less horrific." Bo observes.

Grace looks wistful and takes a sip of her wine. "It turned out alright. I met my first immortal. He was a great man known as Charles of Strasbourg. He had been a Crusader and had been killed in battle at Acres in 1191. He taught me what it is to be an immortal."

The group continues to discuss Grace's history until Grace reacts to something and looks toward the door. In a moment Kenzi enters. Kenzi walks straight through into the kitchen saying "Can I show you something, I think we've got the creeping crap." Bo follows Kenzi. When they get to the kitchen, Kenzi asks "What is she still doing here?"

"Kenzi, we need to talk."

"It's only a matter of time before Dyson shows up looking for her. We should get Ms. Creepy out of here. I knew she was here even before I came in. I could feel it in my gut."

In the living room, Grace overhears and goes into the kitchen. Kenzi glares at her. "You knew I was here before you came in? You felt it?"

Lauren follows Grace into the kitchen.

Grace is not watching Kenzi as quite as intensely as she did before but she's still very wary. "That's not the first time you had that sensation is it?" She asks accusingly.

Kenzi is confused. "No." She answers, defiantly but cringing as she says it.

"When have you felt it before?"

"At the bus, when I met you here, and now."

"What does it feel like?"

"A fear, like I'm falling or about to."

"Have you ever been seriously injured? Passed out? Recovered? No scar?"

Lauren responds for Kenzi. "Fighting the Garuda, she was badly cut with a sword. A siren cauterized her wound."

"Would cauterizing the wound have healed the associated internal injuries or prevented scaring?" Grace asks, already knowing the real answer.

"No, we did it to stop the bleeding. Apparently she wasn't injured internally….." Lauren responds with what she believed but is now considering another alternative even as she says it... Kenzi touches where the wound was and a confused look comes across her face (how could Grace have known?).

Grace looks to Lauren. "I was wrong."

Lauren asks "About what?"

"She's not a pre-immortal. She's already had her first death."

Kenzi is shocked. "Had my what?!"

Grace moves to a panicked Kenzi and gently takes her by both hands. "There is much we have to talk about. You have no idea of your true potential. There is much you must learn and you must learn it quickly."

Kenzi asks "How many has she had?"

Lauren looks out into the living room at Grace's glass. "About a half a one."

"Well, she's on somethin' 'cause she's not makin' any sense. Alive here!"

"Anger is a normal reaction. You have an advantage most of us can only dream of. You don't have to leave your loved ones behind forever."

Kenzi pulls away. "Somebody shut her up."

Lauren's jaw drops. She knows Kenzi won't listen to her; she looks to Bo. Bo is also panicked. But she places her hand on Kenzi's shoulder and does what she never has before; she uses her powers to calm and restrain Kenzi. Bo guides Kenzi to the couch and gets her to lie down. Kenzi falls asleep. But Bo feels guilty for violating Kenzi. "She'll sleep awhile." Bo finally says and then places her face in her hands in grief and shame. As Lauren and Grace recover, Bo says to herself more than to Grace "I wish I never met you."

Grace is hurt, but says "I understand."

"Bo, whether we met Grace or not, Kenzi would still be what she is. But with Grace here, Kenzi… WE can learn." Bo, her face still in her hands nods.

"But I still used my ability on a friend without her permission." Grace watches Bo with growing respect.

"Bo, it will be alright. Kenzi has many advantages, not the least of which is you. You are her greatest advantage. I don't know how fae age or what their lifespan is…" Grace pauses. "Immortals are usually taken under another… more seasoned… immortal's wing for training…." Grace pauses again. "What I mean is, that you are not part of the Game." Lauren and Bo look at Grace confused. Grace continues. "You will never be a threat to her."

"Of course I'll never be a threat to her."

"You might be someday if you were an immortal. Some immortals are friends for centuries, even millennia, but we all know in the end there can only be one. Someday the last remaining immortals will feel an irresistible urge to battle each other. It doesn't matter if you are friends or lovers. It is impossible for one of us to sneak up on another…. Many of us die at the hands of our friends."

Bo lets this sink in, then in disgust says. "You people are sick."

"It is not an easy life. But let me help. Can I make a phone call?"

"Who are you calling?"

"A friend. A good man. I have taught a few, but I can't teach Kenzi enough to live the life she will want to live. She's going to need to learn to use a sword."

Bo looks to Lauren, Lauren nods. "Go ahead."

Grace retrieves her phone and dials. As it is ringing she says "He lives not far away, in Seacouver." When the call connects she says "Duncan? Duncan it's Grace…" Grace smiles warmly. "I'm fine, but I do need to ask a favor. Can you train a new immortal? A girl?" There is a long pause, Grace looks disappointed and pouts, then she is partially relieved. "I think I've met him. She's in a dangerous environment … but not our kind. Has he ever taught anyone? … He's pretty … gentle, is he tough enough? … Thanks Duncan." Graces disconnects. "He can't but he has a friend that he thinks may be willing to train Kenzi. He's going to try and he's never let me down."

Bo asks "What was that tough enough part?"

Grace pauses. "Duncan can't train her, but he has a friend he thinks might. I've met his friend. He's sort of bookish, a nice guy. He used to be a doctor." Lauren perks up. "He graduated from the University of Heidelberg in the middle of the fifteenth century, so he's probably a little out of practice." Lauren nods slowly letting the casual mention of the "fifteenth century" part sink in.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Bo when two immortals meet there are three things that can happen and two of them are bad. Kenzi needs to learn how to defend herself against people who live in a world in which fights to the death are routine. She's got to either hide, accept that she will be killed, or learn to kill. I'm assuming that hiding and accepting death are not in her nature."

"Well you'd be right with that last bit. They are not." Bo says.

"So she needs a person to train her to fight. That takes somebody who can be tough."

Kenzi makes some noise and rolls a bit on the couch. Bo motions everyone toward the kitchen. When they are all away from Kenzi Grace asks "Can I read your file?" Bo nods.

Lauren says "I actually have a copy here. I'll get it." Lauren heads off for Bo's bedroom.

Grace watches Bo and Bo becomes a bit nervous. Seeing this Grace says "I'm sorry. You're just so fascinating. I came here to consult with Lauren, I never expected to meet a…."

"Fae." Bo completes Grace's sentence. "There are a lot of different types, I doubt even Lauren knows all of them. They are divided into the dark fae and light fae, but that is determined by choice not type."

"Dark & light?"

"Yes. It has to do with their attitude toward humans."

"Which are you?"

"I'm unaligned, which may be unique. I didn't grow up fae. I thought I was human and I guess that makes me different."

Lauren returns with several notebooks which she gives to Grace. Grace begins to study them intently. Bo picks up the bottle of wine and motions to Lauren who extends her glass for a refill.

There is a sound from the living room followed by a thump. Kenzi moans "Blech, something gave birth to a litter of kittens in my mouth." Bo and Lauren head back to the living room and find Kenzi has rolled off of the couch. Kenzi looks up at them and pulls herself to sit upright on the floor. "I had the craziest dream. There was this psycho dead chick, and you were both there…" Bo and Lauren look amused. "No really. It was a CRAZY dream….."

Grace walks in with a notebook and goes to Lauren. She points and Lauren responds "Spleen. Fae physiology differs from human. The organs are mostly the same, but they can be in different places and even numbers. Sometimes there are extra organs, for example some have gills as well as lungs." Kenzi's jaw drops and her eyes are wide. Ignoring Kenzi, Grace heads back to the kitchen engrossed in the notebook.

Bo pinches Kenzi's cheek, "It wasn't a dream, you little immortal you." She says in a funny grandmotherly tone.


	2. Chapter 2

A Visitor from another World

Chapter 2

A few days later, Bo, Lauren, Kenzi and Grace walk into the tavern. They are anxious. Grace is looking around at the patrons as she comes through the door observing the fae, but she quickly locks onto a man at the bar. Kenzi is agitated, it is the first time she's sensed an immortal other than Grace. Grace quietly says to Kenzi "Remember what I taught you. The Dal is holy ground. We just don't know if he knows that." Bo and Lauren follow Grace and Kenzi's gaze to the bar as the group finds a few comfortable chairs in a out of the way corner.

"Will he know it's us?" Kenzi asks. But the man smiles toward them and she knows they've been spotted. The man finishes writing something in the register and casually approaches with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Grace." He says. With a nod "Is this…. Kenzi?"

"Good to see you Adam. Yes she is."

Bo asks "What were you writing over there?"

Adam chuckles a bit. "Just registering." Turning toward Grace "You didn't mention the bar was a fae way station. Good choice though, it is rare to find beer being served on holy ground. I see what you meant about her environment."

Jaws drop. Grace asks as Adam sprawl into an easy chair "You know about the fae?"

"Sure. Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

Trick is at the bar looking at the log, then at Adam, and then back to the log. Adam glances back to the bar and he grins a mischievous grim toward Bo. "He looks confused." Adam whispers. "Let me know when he heads this way."

The group is befuddled. "So how do you feel Kenzi?" Adam asks.

"I'm fine." Kenzi stammers.

From the bar, the barmaid is approaching with a large pitcher of beer and a tray of glasses. She places it on a coffee table and says "With Mr. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan compliments sir." Adam looks at Trick and nods in acknowledgement.

At the bar, Trick has a caucus with Dyson. They look at Adam in short overly casual glances and look at the log. Finally Dyson heads over.

"Dyson is coming" Lauren says. Grace is tense.

When Dyson arrives he greets Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren and asks to be introduced to Grace and Adam. Bo states their names. He states what Adam wrote into the registry. "Name: Adam Pierson, Species: Homo sapiens, Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, Business in Town: To help the friend of a friend." Trick is watching from the bar as he wipes up an imaginary spill.

Adam smiles "Yes. Isn't that what you wanted? Are you surprised by any of it?"

"No." Dyson responds. Bo and Lauren are watching the exchange. They can sense that Dyson's authority is a bit challenged and he's not happy about it. "Were you surprised by any of it?"

Adam takes his time and settles into his chair comfortably. "Species isn't a question you see to often. Most places assume their guests, at least those that can write, are human. But to each their own." Adam lifts his beer toward Trick. "Please tell Mr. McCorrigan thank you." Dyson retreats.

Bo asks "Chaotic Neutral?"

"Let them think I'm into Advanced Dungeons and Dragons. So tell me all about yourself Kenzi." Adam asks.

Bo glares at Adam and Kenzi doesn't answer. Finally, Adam looks to Bo and says "Well you didn't think I was going to pick dark or light did you? They're not happy with humans strolling in here unattended. Imagine their concern if I picked a side."

Adam takes another swallow of his beer and throws a leg over the arm of the chair and looks at Grace. Grace looks embarrassed. "What did you do?" Adam asks. Grace looks even more embarrassed and Bo and Lauren smile. Grace doesn't answer. "You died and you didn't get out of town, didn't you?" Grace shakes her head no. "Why?"

"I saved some kids, from what turned out to be a starving old fae. I got stabbed. I recovered right in front of Lauren on the way to an autopsy. She was the one I'd come to town to meet, to discuss my discovery. We established doctor – patient confidentiality…"

Adam shakes his head disapprovingly. "Never interfere. People die, you can't change that and keep our existence secret." The group looks at Adam disapprovingly and he sees this before he continues. "Well at least now I understand what Duncan told me about mortals being involved. He didn't mention they were fae though, but then he probably doesn't know about them. Good, that you didn't tell him. But…. He probably would have done what you did." There is an awkward moment as everyone thinks about the moral dilemma involved. "Never underestimate the power, determination, and intelligence of mortal humans. They and the fae must never know about us. We live separately from them both." Adam looks to Kenzi. "We're not like the fae. We live among them, humans and fae, but without the knowledge of either. We live many secret lives, always moving on, always alone. We don't feed on humans."

Lauren says "I don't think I like you."

Adams swigs his beer. "I don't care. Sometimes, I don't like myself. But for the moment, I'm what Kenzi has."

Grace asks "Have you ever had a student before?"

"No."

"What makes you think you can do it?"

Adam shrugs. "I don't know that I can. I'm just helping out a friend."

"Are you tough enough?"

Adam chuckles; it is a chuckle that sends a shiver down Bo's spine. "I think so. I may even be uniquely qualified to teach her how to survive."

Bo asks "What if she doesn't want you?"

"Then I leave, having done my duty, doesn't bother me a bit. I might even be relieved. There are reasons why I don't teach… But it isn't your decision anyway, it's hers." Adam nods toward Kenzi as he tops off his glass from the pitcher. "If she gets killed, she gets killed. Her choice."

Grace asks "What are the reasons?"

"They are my reasons, not yours….." After a long pause he shrugs and continues. "Let's just say I've seen how many times those relationships end badly."

"I heard Duncan killed Ritchie." Grace says.

"Yeah." He says sadly "Just one of many examples, at least Duncan wasn't in his right mind at the time. Doesn't make him feel less guilty about it, perhaps that's why he asked me to come here."

"I didn't mean to put him in a bad position."

"Well you know how Duncan gets with his moral dilemmas." Adam chuckles a bit. "This time he figures he'll solve two at once." Adam chuckles again and swigs his beer. "He figures I need….. atonement." Adam smiles to a thought only he understands.

"He killed his friend, and student, and he thinks YOU need atonement?" Grace asks in surprise.

"Yeah, he can't get it through his head that I haven't felt guilt since the fifteenth century or so."

Bo asks "What if she gets killed?"

Adam shrugs. "Then my job is done."

"You wouldn't care?"

"Not particularly. Mortals die. Fae die, Immortals die."

Lauren is incensed. "WE care."

"That is your luxury."

"Luxury?" Bo asks.

"You're asking me to train somebody that I might need to fight to the death someday. You'll never be in that position. So, yes, luxury."

"What about me?" Grace asks.

"You have you're reasons. I respect them, but I want to live."

Bo asks. "So how do we know you won't just kill her at the first opportunity?"

"You don't." Adam says with a shrug.

Lauren asks. "What is your background? How old are you?"

Adam shakes his head. "None of your business."

Lauren follows up. "You said you may be uniquely qualified."

Adam looks at her. "As I also said before, it is her decision if she wants me. Not yours, not Bo's, not Grace's, and certainly not yours. She has said precious little. I think perhaps it is time she and I took a walk….. alone."

Before Kenzi can answer, Bo says "I don't think so. She stays with us or…. on holy ground."

Adam ignores Bo and looks to Kenzi. "Do you speak any other languages…. Other than English, French, or Spanish?"

"Russian" Kenzi responds.

Adam responds in Russian. "If we can't leave them, we should still speak privately." Kenzi nods and Adam continues. "How long have you known you are immortal?"

"A few days." Kenzi responds in Russian. Adam looks skeptical. He suddenly stands, moves to Kenzi, takes her sword from the sheath on her back, and sits down with it.

"You want to tell me that again?" he says as he examines it, moving it in the practiced manner one would expect of somebody who's handled bladed weapons for centuries. He doesn't care if this surprises the other patrons.

Kenzi is scared but responds in Russian "Really. I carry that in case some fae wants a tasty little snack. Give it back." Adam spins the sword and hands it to Kenzi hilt first laid across his arm with a smile.

"Where did you get that?" he asks in Russian.

"Pawn shop"

Adam smiles. "May I?" he asks as he begins to caress Kenzi's right forearm. Kenzi is at first nervous, but relaxes as she feels his touch is more analytical than sexual. Bo is a bit concerned, but Grace and Lauren are more curious. Kenzi nods. Adam slips two fingers into Kenzi's palm. "Squeeze…. Make a fist….. Tighter." Adam says and Kenzi complies. Adam works his way to her bicep, sliding his hand gently under her short sleeve. He holds her wrist tightly with his left "Lift… harder." he says as his right hand feels her muscle. Through out the process Adam is clinical, but gentle and reassuring. The process is repeated on Kenzi's left arm. Kenzi enjoys his touch.

"Are you quite done fondling my friend?" Bo challenges. Adam ignores her and readjust her sleeves to there normal position.

"If that were a blade worthy of an immortal, I would doubt your word. Lesson one, get better steel. Your life depends upon it. Second, your arms are about the same but I'd say you are right handed." he says in Russian. Kenzi nods. Continuing in Russian Adam says "You haven't spent much time practicing with that sword have you?" Kenzi shakes her head puzzled. "Do what I did to you to me." Kenzi grins and begins feeling Adams right forearm playfully. Adam makes a tight fist. Kenzi is enjoying herself and loses her focus a bit. After a moment Adam says "Now the left." Kenzi begins and almost immediately gets a puzzled look. "Now the biceps." Adam says as he holds his right wrist down with his left. The process is repeated on Adam's left arm. Lauren is curious and Grace is curious but less so as she has a better idea what is going on. Bo is just annoyed.

"Your right arm is far stronger than your left." Kenzi says in English.

Adam nods "A lot of practice with a sword." He says in Russian as he picks up his beer and leans back into the seat.

Dyson returns with the registry. "I almost forgot to ask you to register Grace." He hands the book to Grace, but Adam intercepts it. To Dyson's chagrin, Adam begins leafing through it.

Adam casually flips through the book. "Let's see who's in town."

Dyson bridles. "WHO are you?"

"Nobody in particular…. Adam Pierson" Adam pauses and looks closer at some entries.

"We don't allow humans to just hang around."

Adam chuckles "You mean these other people actually think they are these things? I thought this was one of those 'cons. I get it, we're already playing." Adam takes a pen. "Let's see here. Grace. Half Elf. Lawful Good. Cleric…. They heal people you know." Dyson takes the book back and leaves. Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi are horrified although Kenzi is amused. Grace is physically afraid. "What?" Adam asks as he swigs his beer.

Bo says "You can't just do that."

Adam lets the question hang a moment. "Yet, I seem to have just done it."

Kenzi speaks in Russian as she gets up "Let's take that walk before you cause a riot."

Adam also gets up. Speaking in French he tells Grace it would be a good idea to leave before Dyson remembers he probably has a ton of questions for her, most of which will be difficult to answer. With Adam gone, Dyson won't be distracted.

After leaving Kenzi and Adam stroll down the dark street. Adam nudges Kenzi into an even darker alley and draws his sword from his duster coat. Kenzi's eyes widen and she reaches for her sword sticking up from the scabbard on her back in panic. Adam puts up his left hand while leaving his sword held low in his right and looking toward the entrance to the alley. "Shhhhh. We're being followed."

"How do you know?"

In a whisper Adam asks "Couldn't you feel it?"

"No."

"Fae, probably. Coming fast."

Adam motions for Kenzi to stay as he edges back to the entrance of the alley with his back to the side they came from shielding himself from the pursuit. Suddenly he reaches out and grabs somebody as they round the corner entering the ally. Pulled off balance the pursuer falls headlong and slams to the ground on the far side of the ally. He gets up instantly baring his fangs and snarling. Adam stands his ground, but does not raise his sword.

"Didn't I teach you better than that Pup?"

Dyson hesitates in his attack and is momentarily puzzled. Adam stands calmly and smiles; he glances toward Kenzi and says "A thought is slowly forming in his testosterone soaked brain. Pup here, was always acting before thinking."

"Mr. McGregor?" Dyson asks. He sniffs the air.

Adam grins. "The thought has formed."

Dyson hugs Adam. "Mr. McGregor!" he says in joy. "But how is this possible?" He hugs Adam and lifts him from the ground.

"What did I teach you?"

"What is is."

Adam nods. But Dyson still wants an answer. Not getting one he turns to Kenzi. Kenzi knowing she should not say anything and not knowing what to say anyway smiles and waves. Dyson says "When I was a kid, Mr. McGregor here lived nearby. The fae had no respect for humans, but the adults stayed away or were polite to Mr. McGregor. Our parents warned us to stay away from him, so we were naturally curious. I started spying on him, but he knew from the first that I was there. He let me hang around, even gave me my first cup of beer. We'd talk about stuff as we did some chores around his place. I learned that some of the elder fae also would sneak by, but he always made sure I was well away when they spoke. Later, some of these fae became leaders in the Great Fae War….. They're all gone now…. Most turned out to be dark fae. I got into some trouble for stealing apples on one of their properties and the elder fae wanted me punished, maybe even shunned. A young wolf with no pack wouldn't last long. Mr. McGregor whispered something in the ear of the eldest of them and he made sure they let me go with just a warning." Turning back to Adam he asks "What did you tell him?"

Adam shrugs and smiles "I told him you were with me."

"Fae elders backed down because a human said that?"

"Apparently."

"What did they know that I don't?"

Adam chuckles.

"Did you cause the Great Fae War?"

"No. If they'd listened, maybe it would not have happened. But many fae, especially the elders, can be very arrogant…. Set in their ways."

You still haven't told me how you're here?"

"That's right, I didn't. I …." Adam ponders. "We will need your help. If I tell you, you must do several things. Do you agree?"

"I owe you my life. Yes."

"To the knowledge of nearly all fae, there are only fae and humans. They don't know there is a third possibility. We want to keep it that way." Dyson nods slowly. "There is also a group we will call immortals." Adam continues to a confused Dyson. "Grace, the woman you met a few days ago is one. Most immortals don't know about fae and we want to keep it that way." Dyson listens carefully as Adam continues. "Grace is a doctor. She discovered fae DNA and came to ask Lauren to collaborate in researching it. Grace was born long after the fae stopped living openly among humans, before they passed into legend. They will want to exchange information."

"And, we'll need to stop them?"

"No, they can exchange all the information they want, that bell cannot be unrung without doing something I refuse to do…."

"What is that?" Kenzi asks. Adam gives Kenzi a look which says 'you don't know?' and chills her to the bone. It is a sad look. Kenzi say "Oh." Realizing what he was refusing to do was to kill Grace, Lauren, and Bo, and now Dyson.

"No, we just need to make sure they don't spread what they learn. Grace knows how to keep her immortality secret. Lauren knows how to keep the fae secret. We're halfway there already."

"Stop. You were alive before the fae 'passed into legend'? Just how old are you?" Kenzi asks and Dyson looks to Adam for the answer.

Adam smiles, puts his sword away, and says "Old. I knew those elders from when they were young fae."

"That would make you twice my age…. at least 3,000 years?"

"As I said, old."

"What does this have to do with Kenzi? Did you just lure me out here?"

"It is because of Kenzi that I'm in town. She's the reason that Grace called a friend and that friend called me. Kenzi was an accidental discovery."

Dyson is confused.

Kenzi quietly says "Even I didn't know what I am." Dyson looks to Adam and then back to Kenzi. "I'm… like him, Dyson."

"How old are you?" Dyson asks Kenzi who glares at him.

Adam laughs. "I thought I'd taught you never ever to ask a female that question." Dyson looks sheepish. "We stop aging at our 'first death' which Grace told me was quite recent for Kenzi."

"You have doubts?" Dyson asks.

"That she's barely beyond being a pre-immortal? It seems to check out, but I trust no one."

"Why?" Dyson asks.

Methos ponders. "Fae prey on humans. Immortals prey on one another. In the end there can be only one. Preying on one another makes us far more secretive than the fae. Not only do we hide from mortals, we hide from each other."

"So you aren't completely immortal?"

"Correct. Until Kenzi learns to hide and fight, she's very vulnerable to other immortals. That's why I'm here, to teach her to survive."

"You said you'd never taught anyone before, but you taught Dyson."

"He's not one of us. When an immortal takes a new immortal as a student, it is very different. It is a much more dangerous relationship. That's why I've never taken an immortal student."

Dyson raises his hand. "Wait, wait…. What do you mean 'much more dangerous relationship?"

"We can sense each others presence, so it is hard to surprise one another in the normal sense. Often death comes at the hand of a friend. It is against my best interests to train her."

"Then why….?" Dyson asks.

"Because a of mine friend could not."

"Why would any… one of you train another?" Dyson asks.

Adam chuckles a bit to himself. "Many reasons….. not all of them good. I've already said too much to an outsider. There is much I must explain to Kenzi. If she is your friend, you should let us continue in private." Adam starts to walk out of the ally.

"Where are you taking her?" Dyson says as he blocks Adam's way.

"The cemetery, if you must know. Go back to the bar, but leave Grace alone." At the word cemetery both Dyson and Kenzi stiffen.

"Cemetery?" Dyson asks.

"Yes. Where we won't be bothered…. And it is holy ground. None of us will fight on holy ground, it is tradition."

"I'll walk there with you."

"You'll go back to the bar, tell Bo everything is fine, and leave Grace alone. Kenzi will be home in a few hours."

"I think I should walk you there."

"Do you tell Kenzi about all about the fae? Of course not. This does not concern you. It isn't Bo's concern. It isn't Lauren's concern. It is no longer Grace's concern."

"Her friends might have a different opinion."

"Then they can express it to her. But she might want to spend some time with me before she decides. She will be home in a few hours, safe. I promise."

"What are you going to tell her?"

Turning to Kenzi Adam says "He was always good hearted, but a bit thick." Turning back to Dyson he continues "I'm going to offer to teach her how to survive. If she doesn't want me to, she can do as she wishes."

"You would leave her at risk?"

Adam shrugs. "You want me to?" He gets grim and continues. "Listen to me carefully Pup. Where she must go, you and the other fae and other mortals, cannot follow. There are lessons to be learned that aren't for you. There may be no other immortal that can teach her some of these lessons. Most, they aren't pleasant. You should get down on your knees and thank whatever gods you believe in that you don't know some of the things I know. But if you want to know a crucial bit…." Adam turns to Kenzi. "Live Kenzi, grow stronger, fight another day."

"That's not too bad." Dyson says.

Adam shakes his head. "Not when you understand it."

"Seems simple to me." Dyson says.

"Oh, it is simple. Let's say another immortal is hunting Kenzi…. Wants to get her off her game…. Let's say he does something to Bo or you. What should she do?"

"Save them." Kenzi says and Dyson agrees.

"Listen to me carefully….. Live KENZI, grow stronger, fight another day." Dyson is staggered and Kenzi's jaw drops as her eyes open wide.

"You'd have me leave Dyson or Bo?!"

"I'd have YOU live. Fae die. Mortals die. Even immortals die. And this is only the beginning of what you must learn."

"I don't think I'd like to live like that. Does Grace think like that?" Kenzi says sadly.

"Grace can teach you a lot, but not what you need to survive. She's very, very brave, never doubt that, and she has a very warm and generous heart. She knows she will die as soon as she runs into another immortal that wants to kill her and she accepts it."

"She's hundreds of years old…" Kenzi says hopefully.

"She's not thousands, and she won't be." Adam says grimly.

"But she called you?" Dyson asks.

"No, she called Duncan. By the way Kenzi, should you get the idea to kill Grace, Duncan MAY not take revenge; he's embraced chivalry as a life style." Adam looks up and shakes his head in wonder of Duncan's naivety. "But Grace has other…. friends who ….. people born long before the age of chivalry…. even if Grace would not want that. Live Kenzi, grow stronger, fight another day. Now Pup, go back to the bar."

Dyson looks to Kenzi who gives a nervous nod.

"If you harm her….."

"Yeah, you'll do the hero thing; track me down, yadda yadda yadda."

"Exactly." Dyson says in a threatening voice then he leaves. Adam strolls out of the ally. Kenzi follows nervously.

After they separate, Adam says "He's a good friend." Kenzi nods.

Dyson returns to the bar. The first thing he does is to go to the area where Grace, Lauren, and Bo are getting ready to leave. He motions for them to sit. "Grace, if I've made you nervous, I apologize. I hope you'll be in town awhile. When you are ready, perhaps you can fill in some gaps in the events you witnessed. The Department is glad to see you have recovered so well after you were attacked." A confused Grace nods.

"Did you find her?" Bo asks.

"Yes. She's fine. They're going to the cemetery."

Simultaneously Bo and Lauren say "Why?!"

Grace nods approval and responds. "It's holy ground, they are both safe there. Plus it's private. Cemeteries are traditional meeting places for those like me."

Trick comes over and asks Dyson "Who was the guy that Kenzi left with?"

Bo answers "Adam Pierson." And Dyson answers "Mr. McGregor." They look at each other.

"Dyson, who?" Trick asks.

"Mr. McGregor. I knew him when I was young. Don't you remember him? I know, I was surprised to find out he's still….." Dyson stops as a look of horror and concern comes to Trick's face.

"What?" Bo asks suddenly frightened.

"You'd better come with me." Trick says. As he sees Grace rise to follow with the others Trick puts up his hand. "Not you."

"This concerns her too." Bo says and Trick nods.

Reconvening in Trick's sanctum Trick asks "What do you know of immortals?"

Dyson shrugs "Not much. I never heard of them until tonight."

Bo says "I've learned a little in the last few days." Lauren nods.

Trick turn toward Grace. Grace turns to Bo and Bo nods. "It's okay. He's my grandfather."

Grace says "I'm one. Adam is here because I called a friend who called him." Trick glares at her and studies her.

"Why?" Trick asks.

Grace looks to Bo again and Bo nods again. "Because Kenzi is one of us. She didn't know. I thought she was what we call a pre-immortal, but I was wrong. She's already had her first death." Trick looks confused. Grace continues "I called a friend to get somebody to teach her. He couldn't do it, but he sent Adam. He's a nice guy, sort of bookish, but since I don't carry a sword….."

"Nice? Bookish?" Trick exclaims in shock. "What do you remember about him?" he asks Dyson.

"He helped me out; he didn't treat me like a kid. Most of the adults didn't want us young ones near him, but they treated him with respect even though he's human….."

Trich shakes his head. "There were good reasons. First, these immortals are cold blooded killers." He looks to Grace who hangs her head but doesn't argue. "Second, have you ever heard of the Four Horsemen? The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? His name isn't Mr. McGregor. His name isn't Adam. He was the rider of the pale horse. Revelations 6:7-8 'When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.' He was their leader. His name is Methos."

Grace is horrified and in denial. "I've heard of Methos. But he's a myth. Duncan would never hang around with a guy like that!"

Bo tears up and Lauren is in shock. Dyson is getting psyched up for a fight.

Trick says "Bo, your powers may work on immortals…."

"They do." Bo says and Trick gives her a shocked look. "Grace had me demonstrate on her." Trick is even more shocked. "Well it's not like we were playing doctor."

"No, I just read Bo's file" Grace explains. Trick puts his hand up indicating they've already hit the 'too mush information' point.

"Bo gave her permission…" Lauren explains. Trick and sits down and puts his head in his hands.

"She let me cut her to demonstrate how quickly she heals…." Lauren continues.

"For the love of all that is holy, stop." Trick says.

"If he harms Kenzi, I'll kill him." Dyson growls.

"No you won't. You kill him and his three buddies come to town. The fae of the Bronze Age wrote the history of these guys. They'd ride into a village and amuse themselves. They haven't done it for thousands of years; let's not give them a reason to resume. We just want him to leave town happy without harming anyone, including Kenzi. But if he kills Kenzi…. nothing will bring her back." Bo is shocked and angered, to Lauren it is another example of Trick, despite being good to she and Kenzi, does not value humans.

"He used to target fae. Let one feed and then….." Trick growls. "You see why they didn't want you around him? Even dark fae kill mostly to feed. These people kill for pleasure." He continues to study Grace.

"He might have killed her already. I've got to go." Bo says as she starts to leave.

"Bo, start at the ally by the old book store, that's where I left them, and be careful." Bo nods and runs out.

Dyson and Trick glare at Grace. Lauren says "Don't forget what she did for those children. Even if Adam is this Methos guy, they don't all have to be like that."

"Why did you come to this town anyway?" Dyson says in an accusing tone.

Lauren defends Grace standing up between the two fae and Grace. "She discovered fae DNA and wanted to collaborate with me. She had no idea that I already knew about the fae. Some don't kill at all. She's a doctor. She doesn't even carry a weapon."

"She has a point Trick. Did Mr. McGregor, or Adam, or Methos ever harm anyone when I was a kid?"

"No. But immortals are evil from what we know of them."

"And how much is known?" Lauren asks.

"We know of the Horsemen."

"Does she look like one of them?" Lauren challenges. Trick shakes his head.

"Are all the fae the same? Are all humans the same?" Lauren asks.

"No" Trick responds.

"To judge all members of a group before knowing them individually is prejudice." Lauren explains.

"I'm pleased to meet you Grace. Please accept my apology" Trick says as he extends his hand. Dyson also shakes Grace's hand.

"Quite alright. I hope that I have not put Kenzi in danger. I trust Duncan with my life and trust his judgment. I don't believe he would call Adam if he is what you believe him to be."

Dyson pulls Trick aside. "One other thing, I think Mr. McGregor, Adam… Methos… whoever he is would take offense if anything happened to Grace." He says in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Bo parks her car and runs into the cemetery looking for Kenzi as Kenzi & Adam sit on a bench.

As Bo approaches, Adam says quietly to Kenzi. "Here comes your friend. Concentrate. What do you sense?"

"Her heart is pounding. She's angry."

Adam nods, "And afraid. My guess is that she's not afraid for herself. Trick has remembered. Go to her." Kenzi looks confused, but it is too late to go to Bo.

Bo arrives and tries to catch her breath and look casual. She quickly sits and caresses Adams arm. Adams gets a blissful smile. But when Bo breaks contact, Adam says "A succubus. Very sweet, it has been a long time."

Frustrated, Bo says "We want you to go."

Adam smiles "That isn't up to you. It's up to her." Adam nods to Kenzi.

"We know who you are." Bo accuses.

"Let me guess. Dyson talked to Trick. Trick remembered."

"Yes, that's about it. I don't want Kenzi to learn the things you will teach her."

"Really? YOU don't. And what would those things be?"

"Murder!"

Adam puts his head down and shakes it. "I would teach her how to survive. Her world is far more dangerous than yours." Bo digests this awhile before Adam continues. "Did he mention his daughter and I?"

Bo is shocked. "My mother?"

Adam is surprised and laughs. "So, you're Aife's daughter?" Bo nods in shock. "He didn't approve of her interest in a human. I'd been there too long already and I wasn't cut out as a farmer. I left and crossed the Atlantic with Saint Brendan. But that was over a thousand years ago. I wonder if he's still mad."

"So you could be Bo's father?" Kenzi asks.

"No. It isn't possible. We cannot have children."

"I think he's mad that you killed humans and fae…. for pleasure."

"Things change."

"You aren't Methos?" Bo asks.

Adam nods and whispers "Don't use that name." Kenzi is confused.

"You deny it?" Bo asks.

Adam takes a breath and lets it out slowly. He looks to Kenzi and then back to Bo. "No, I don't." He says as his calm eyes bore through Bo. "Kenzi should know who is teaching her. She should know the whole truth…. The WHOLE truth…. and she will. But that knowledge carries danger. I would have told her privately. If that knowledge gets out, it will put all of you, Lauren, Grace, Trick and Pup in danger. There may be those that attack you to get to me. And another thing, Grace didn't lie, she doesn't know."

At the word 'Pup' Bo looks at Kenzi and mouths 'Pup', Kenzi mouths back 'Dyson', and Bo nods.

"Been there, done that, passed on the tee shirt. Booby-cakes here attracts that sort of thing too." Kenzi giggles.

"Why would you put your friend in danger?" Adam asks Bo.

"Sometimes you have to stand up for people who can't for themselves." Bo responds. Adam shakes his head at her naiveté.

"So what did Trick and Dyson tell you about me?"

"That you're a murderer; that you kill for fun."

"That was a very long time ago. Everything is different now. Did he tell you how long ago?"

"Thousands of years ago."

"Right and that fact should tell you that I have the skills to stay alive. I would teach your friend those skills. It is not your decision whether I do this or not. It is her decision. She is not your pet or your slave."

"That's right. She is my friend."

"Then don't try to deprive her." Kenzi squirms a bit. "It is her life. If she doesn't want me, I'll leave. It is that simple. It doesn't bother me if she rejects the offer. The last time I let Duncan talk me into helping a friend, it nearly got me killed. But if she accepts, it will be the first time in five thousand years that I've accepted a student." Both Bo and Kenzi are staggered. "That's right. I was Graces age when the pyramids were built. It is an offer that should not be taken lightly. It is an offer that may never come again for anyone. There are many immortals that can teach her how to use a sword. There are many who would use her and then take her head. What I would teach her is how to survive and that can be a hard lesson to learn."

"You're five thousand years old?" Kenzi asks.

"No fae is close to that as far as I know. It's not possible." Bo observes.

"Never the less, I am here."

"Would you let Lauren check your DNA?" Bo asks.

Methos is amused. "No."

"Tough guy like you, afraid of a little DNA swab?" Bo challenges.

"You think you're going to shame me into it?" Methos shrugs and grins "I don't care whether you believe me or not."

A gentle rain begins to fall. Bo says "Let me give you a ride back to the bar." Kenzi moves toward Bo's car after a pause Adam does as well.

But as they get near the car Adam says "I'll catch up."

"It's starting to rain." Bo observes. Adam nods and begins to stroll back toward the bar, leaving Kenzi torn between the two. Bo resolves the issue by locking the car and starting to go on foot.

As Bo and Kenzi join Adam he observes "Nice night, warm gentle rain."

"We'll be wet." Kenzi responds.

"Kenzi, reach out with your mind. Relax and become one with what is around you." They stroll a ways before Adam says "What do you sense?"

"It raining."

Adam smiles "And….?"

"It's raining harder…"

"Uh huh…. What do you smell?"

Kenzi thinks. "The smells are more intense… The grass was recently cut….."

"Good. What of Bo?"

Kenzi smiles "Her heart beat has slowed. She's calmer. But she's not as relaxed as you."

"Excellent. You'd be surprised how many seasoned immortals don't observe such things. To be a survivor, you must learn to observe. If you are one with your environment, it will be difficult to surprise you."

"It's like the Force."

Adam chuckles. "I suppose it is. Some of it is your abilities as an immortal. But much of it is available to mortals and the fae, if they only took the time and were open to it. People used to live closer to nature, they were more aware. Modern people are cutoff from it. There is too much clutter."

Bo follows along, observing. "You don't seem to be what I thought you'd be."

"I prefer to keep a bit of mystery." Adam says in a teasing voice. "How is it that you remained unaligned?"

"I didn't know I was fae until recently, so I associate more with humans than light or dark."

"It must be liberating and restricting." Adam observes.

"I don't follow…"

"You don't have to answer to either, but you also lack the protection and resources of both."

"I guess that's true. But I have close ties to Lauren and some fae."

"What do you sense Bo?"

"I guess I'm going to need more practice."

"It will come. Kenzi has a real talent. I suspect she has lived on her own on the street. She has strong survival instincts. You've been on your own to, but with your fae powers you were less vulnerable."

"Is this the kind of stuff you taught Dyson?" Kenzi asks. Adam nods.

What Bo observes, but which keeps to herself, is that Kenzi is becoming attracted to Adam and he to her but less so. Bo is not happy with this development, she distrusts Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

A Visitor from another World

Chapter 3

They return to the bar and Adam follows Bo and Kenzi back to their former area which is still occupied by Lauren and Grace who are quietly discussing medical science. Adam shakes off some of the water from his coat before he sits down. He's disappointed that he did not get the chance to talk to Kenzi alone and not pleased that Grace has remained. But at least there is beer. Adam swigs his beer as the women settle back in.

After seeing Bo return with two more humans, the Morrigan decides someone has to draw the line and if Trick won't she will. She walks over and stands in front of Bo. She ignores the humans, but all but Adam looks to her. "More pets? Time to cull the herd honey. Perhaps I can help with that." The Morrigan looks at Kenzi and licks her lips hungrily.

Bo is angry, but restrains herself. But before she responds Adam puts his partially empty beer glass down with a clank. The Morrigan glances once, then twice, and then pales. "She's with me. Actually, they're all with me Evony." He says quietly as he tops off his glass from the pitcher.

The Morrigan puts on her most polite manner. "Why didn't you let me know you were in town?" She asks.

"Doesn't concern you, at least not yet." Adam replies in a disinterested manner. Not receiving the attention she desired, the Morrigan retreats maintaining her dignity for any who may be watching. Kenzi's jaw is on her chest and her eyes are wide. Lauren and Bo are confused.

"You know her?" Bo asks. Adam takes a sip of beer and nods. "Excuse me." Bo says as she heads for the bar looking for Trick.

Finding Trick with Dyson in the inner sanctum Bo recounts what just happened to the senior fae. Dyson is shocked but Trick is concerned rather than surprised. "What do you know of how the dark choose their leaders?" Trick asks. Bo shrugs.

Trick looks to Dyson. Dyson says "I've heard that they move up by assassination. That the assassination must be approved first by some impossibly ancient…. evil…. Do you think…..?"

Bo is even more shocked. Dyson is thinking hard. "Let's just say, I think they've met. He may have sanctioned her ….. promotion. She may think he's here to sanction her successors." Trick speculates.

"My god." Dyson says. "There could be a war among the dark. She may try to kill those that are close to her in power, to strike before they do."

"She may try to take a hostage or something to get him to back off from that. Kenzi could be in danger." Bo observes.

"Kenzi in danger - must be Tuesday." Trick says. "Whatever she may do, it won't be against Kenzi. She probably knows him better than we do. She'll know that won't work. She would just be signing her own death warrant by defying him. I don't know what she'll do among the dark though."

"Who are her rivals?" Bo asks.

"Vex, Tasmin perhaps." Dyson responds.

"You cannot interfere." Trick cautions.

When Bo gets back to where the group is seated Kenzi is busy flirting with her new found hero. "Don't you want to check me to see if the rest is symmetrical?" she asks Adam. He shrugs with a smile as if to say 'perhaps later.'

Bo sits in silence and looks carefully at Adam. He does not seem like someone who would rule the dark fae or do the things which trick has said, yet there is plenty of evidence that he is just that she thinks. She debates the pros and cons of him being a mentor to Kenzi. She has determined that she likes Grace, but she understands that Grace is unlike any other immortal. Bo sits quietly sipping her wine as Kenzi continues to flirt and the others chat pleasantly. Grace nudges Bo. "Are you alright?" she asks. Bo nods, but says nothing.

The conversation continues, but Bo is deep in thought. Suddenly, she says as if she were alone saying aloud what she was thinking "Are you here to sanction Evony's assassination?" Even Bo is surprised that she really said it. Everyone suddenly stops and looks to her.

"No. I'm here to train Kenzi…. If she'll have me." Adam responds.

"How could you rule the dark? I'm unaligned, but I can't stand their attitude toward humans."

Adam responds in a low voice after a long pause. "And the light's attitude is much better? At least the dark are more honest about it." Before Bo can answer Adam rephrases. "Consider what their attitude was a couple of hundred years ago." Bo looks to him in puzzlement. "Check with Trick or Dyson. I think you will find that there attitude has improved. You are seeing one point in time, not the progression. Do not be eager to deal out death in judgment; even I cannot see all the possible ends. She may surprise you."

"What if she thinks you're here for that? Wouldn't she try to strike at those you might select?"

Adam chuckles a bit. "No. She's wiser than that. It is interesting that so often the light are so quick to reach for the sword or assume others would. If she did that what do you think that she would think that I would do?" Adam pauses to look at Bo as she thinks. "Mmmmm?" he says as he nods. "She would think that it would not go well for her or her legacy. She will be curious about Kenzi and Grace, more than she was before about Lauren. She will be concerned that Lauren is with the light and with me at the same time. That will concern her, a great deal. She will play her games trying to figure it out, but she won't move against them."

"What of Vex and Tamsin?" Bo asks.

"What of them?"

"Are they her…. rivals?"

Adam smiles and settles into his seat. "Somewhat. By this point in the conversation, you must be wondering…."

"Wondering what?"

"Why Vex, Tamsin have been brought into contact with you and Kenzi? Do you think their attitude toward humans have changed of late?" Adam says raising an eyebrow and a wry smile.

"You are grooming them to become morrigan?" Bo asks.

"Not necessarily, they are both old. But they are influential. It is more than just the one at the top, one must set the table, and as I said, I'm not here to replace Evony."

"Why would you tell us all this?" Kenzi asks.

Adam shrugs. "Perhaps….. that was just a colossal load of crap." He says with a grin as he takes a swig of beer.

"I don't think it was." Kenzi calmly replies.

"I think you should train Kenzi." Bo says.

Adam smiles. "Still not you decision."

Adam looks to Kenzi and holds up his glass. "What do you observe Kenzi?" he asks.

"You drink a lot of beer." Kenzi responds. Adam looks disappointed.

"You want it to look like you drink a lot of beer." Lauren observes.

Adam tips his glass toward Lauren and smiles.

"He takes small sips and refills before his glass is half empty. It makes it seem like he's had a lot more than he really has."

"Very good." Adam says. "I'm impressed. You confirm what I've heard about you."

"You know me?"

"Only by reputation." Lauren blushes. "Now, why would I want that?"

Kenzi responds "To be underestimated."

Adam nods. "Another lesson to learn, don't care what others think. It is good to be underestimated by others. Pride is a weakness, a luxury we cannot afford. Do you think I care if the fae think of me as a weak human? Not a bit. Those that need to know know. A very few of the dark know who I am, even less of the light."

"Are there others …. Like you involved with the light?" Lauren asks.

"Excellent question." Adam responds.

"Are you going to answer it?" Bo asks.

"I don't think so." Adam responds with a grin. "But it was an excellent question. Have you ever considered leaving the light for the dark?" Bo gasps a bit. Lauren blushes and shakes her head. "Why? You could get a better deal."

"I don't agree with what they do. I'm not like them."

"The dark don't do anything different than the light, except for one thing. Do you know what it is?" Lauren shakes her head. "They don't make any pretense to being more moral."

"As tempting as that is, no."

Adam smiles. "Smart girl. You see them for what they are, but you also know you are not mean enough to be with the dark." Adam lifts his glass to Lauren. "I salute you. Some spend several lifetimes getting that wisdom. Know yourself, know your enemy, and you will never be defeated."

"I'm owned by them." Lauren says sadly.

"Bull."

Bo is startled. Lauren looks like she may cry.

"You have the power to leave any time you like. They can't stand in your way. You hold the cards and you know it. They know it too, in places that they don't want to admit. It isn't them that keeps you here."

Bo looks more confused, Lauren wipes her eyes. Bo starts to speak, but Lauren puts her hand on Bo stopping her.

Kenzi asks "What is it?"

Adam replies in Russian. "She came here because she loved a woman and she remains here because she loves a woman."

Kenzi replies in Russian. "How can she leave?"

Continuing in Russian "She wields the most powerful weapon; knowledge. They need her more than she needs them. If she were to leave, they would have to worry about what she might do with all that information."

"Couldn't they hunt her down and kill her?"

"That would be their first thought. But the wisest among them will know the release of the information may be on a dead man switch. When she doesn't release the information right away, they will figure out that staying away from her is what they need to do." Kenzi nods. "Remember the two lessons you've just learned. That knowledge is power and love can be a cage one chooses to inhabit." Adam says in Russian.

"That's harsh." Kenzi says in English.

"I told you some of the lessons were unpleasant." Adams responds also in English but reverts to Russian. "Still, she has the power to leave and she always has. The fact that she doesn't can be debated as a strength or a weakness."

"What do you think? What would you do?"

Adam shrugs.

"Stumped sage?" Kenzi asks.

"I think it is her decision. What I would do would be based on too many things to predict. Besides, I've got a different perspective on time than Lauren. If you live long enough, so will you."

"What did he say?" Bo asks.

"He's perceptive. But it isn't something for you to worry about." Lauren explains.

"You speak Russian." Adam says.

"Enough." Lauren says.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Tamsin says as she walks to where the group is seated. Bo looks uncomfortable as she thinks about how the Morrigan may view the addition of Tamsin. But Tamsin doesn't wait for an answer and takes a seat. "I don't think I know your new friends Bo."

"This is Grace, and he's Adam." Bo responds. Grace is carefully scrutinizing Tamsin. Adam remains aloof.

"I feel like we've met." Tamsin says to Adam who shrugs. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a guy." Adam responds.

"What did you say to the woman that was just here?"

"I told her that these people are with me." Adam tops off his beer. He lifts the pitcher toward her, but she holds up her glass of whiskey.

"What does that mean?"

"Just that. They are with me." Adam says with a shrug. Tasmin looks at Adam carefully but he's unfazed and says nothing more.

"You aren't with them?"

"Yeah, I'm with them. We're all together."

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Like I said, I'm just a guy. Perhaps, I'm a friend you didn't know you had."

Tasmin pales a little. "I've never seen the Morrigan back off from a human before."

"There is a first time for everything." Adam casually takes a swig of his beer. Bo and Lauren remain nervous.

Tamsin thinks for a long time. "I'm not interested in becoming Morrigan."

"Okay." Adam responds almost as if he had no idea what she meant.

"I'm serious."

"Okay. Can a person get food here?"

"We can get take out burgers across the street." Kenzi explains. "Meaty goodness"

"I'm not interested." Tamsin repeats.

"Yeah, I got that. But do you want food?"

"Not really."

"Do you mind if Kenzi and I, and maybe some of the others do?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

Tasmin moves off. On the way, she pulls Vex off to the side. Trying to not be seen looking they glance back to Adam as they talk.

"Anybody else want some solid food?" Adam asks as he stands up. To his surprise they all start to get up and the whole group follows Kenzi. They troop into a nearly casual place across the street and Adam selects a table giving him a commanding view including the front door.

Grace looks a bit uncomfortable. "I'm unfamiliar with the cuisine." She says as a waitress approaches with a pile of large menus.

I'll take care of you." Kenzi says protectively. "I'll bet you'd like French fries."

"There's nothing French about French fries except the name." Lauren corrects.

"Wine?" Grace asks.

"Across the street hun." The waitress responds. "Can I get you something while you decide? We're having a special on mozzarella sticks."

"Sounds good. And some nachos. Thanks." Adam responds.

"Something to drink?" The waitress asks.

"Coffee for me." Adam responds and the others respond. When it is her choice to select a drink Grace is still looking through the menu confused. "She'll have coffee." Adam says.

"I'm not sure what any of this even is."

"May I suggest that you take Kenzi up on her offer. She's from here. I've found that culinary adventures come from doing what the locals do. Although, if they recommend bear eyeballs you may want to think twice. Nothing on the menu will kill you."

"I place myself in your hands Kenzi." Grace says as she folds her menu.

The waitress returns with the starters and beverages. Grace looks confused as she sees a mug of coffee she doesn't recall ordering placed in front of her. "Ready?" The waitress asks.

Adam glances around and sees the others finalizing their decisions. "I believe so." He responds nodding toward Kenzi.

Catching the waitress' eye and glancing to Grace "We'll start with the French onion soup. Then two cheese burger deluxe."

"How do you want those?"

"Rare."

"The cheese?"

"Pepper Jack."

"What do you want on them?"

"Onion, tomato, pickles. Ketchup on the side. Can we get a bowl of gravy for dipping the fries?" The waitress nods and writes the order into her pad. Kenzi smiles. "You are in for such a treat!" she tells Grace as she pats her hand. "I avoided the French dip. You probably get a lot of that at home." Grace looks confused and glances to Adam who nods yes and Grace copies him. Kenzi grins happy with her selections. Everyone else orders and they begin to pick at the starters. Grace enjoys her mozzarella stick, dipping it in the sauce as the others do. But her trial nacho includes a jalapeno pepper which she doesn't like. Grace tries the coffee but it doesn't help. Lauren leaps into action opening a container of cream for the coffee and handing it to Grace. Grace looks at it and Lauren motions that she should drink it. Grace does and it relieves the heat.

"I've got to be more careful." Grace says.

Vex approaches. As he reaches the table he nods to Adam. "Enjoying your visit?" he says to Adam.

"Well, I've only just arrived. But so far…" Adam responds.

"I'd rather nothing happened to Evony." Vex says quietly, nervous to express himself on the subject in front of the group but worried that it might already be too late.

"Okay." Adam says. Vex retreats as the French onion soup arrives for Grace and Kenzi.

Grace eyes it warily trying to figure out how to attack the cheese covered bowl. Kenzi taps the crock with her spoon to get Grace's attention and then uses it to pull back some of the cheese and dips out some of the soup. Grace nods and follows suit.

"Seems the Morrigan has friends." Bo observes. "I knew she and Vex have a 'thing' but I'm surprised at Tamsin."

"Is that what you took from those two conversations? They were very different."

"Really?"

Adam nods. "Tamsin doesn't care what happens to Evony; she just doesn't want to become Morrigan. Vex doesn't want Evony to be …. removed, two very different things."

The door to the restaurant opens and Adam watches the large man entering as he approaches the take out counter. "That's Bruce right?" Adam asks Bo. Bo looks and nods. "Excuse me a moment." Adam says as he slips away from the table and quickly closes in on Bruce. Bruce is startled by suddenly finding Adam at his side. Adam says something that surprises Bruce even more. Bruce glances to the table, primarily at Kenzi, who is focused on Grace, but also taking in who is in the group. Adam pays for Bruce's take out order and returns as Bruce leaves.

"What was that?" Bo questions.

"Nothing, just introducing myself."

"Is he going to be the next Morrigan?"

Adam chuckles. "Get that idea out of your head. I'm here for Kenzi, that's all."

"No, no, no, you aren't getting off that easy. That's the first fae you have approached."

"Aside from you?"

"Whatever…" Adam chuckles. Bo stares at him. Adam begins eating his fries.

"Well?"

Adam shrugs. "He interests me. People think because he's big that he's dumb. Actually he's very well educated. Despite his appearance, he's quite a gentle soul."

"You got all that from that brief chat?"

"Nope. I knew that before. I was just putting a face with the name."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I offered to pay for his dinner."

"That's all?"

"I also told him I was here with all of you."

"What are you up to?"

"Just putting a face with a name. Someday, I may want to talk to him again. I hope he enjoys the free dinner. Did you notice his reaction to Kenzi?"

"Well, she punched him in the nuts awhile ago, right before I smacked him with a concrete block."

"Ouch. But I don't think that was the reaction I saw. He was worried for her."

"Really?"

Adam is surprised Bo missed it. "Next time they are near each other, observe closely. I think the big fae has a crush on the little human, but let me know what you sense."

"He's dark fae."

"No kidding? I'm shocked. I never heard that about him." Adam says with mock sincerity. Bo glares at him.

"The next step in a progression?" Bo asks.

"You're learning." Adam answers.

"But not yet."

"Even better. Now, why?"

"Because he cares about a human."

"That's part of the easy bit. Try for the hard part."

Bo thinks carefully. "I'm afraid that I may say something that will get Evony or somebody else killed."

Adam chuckles. "You over estimate your influence. Now, let's see how good you are." Bo thinks but is stumped. "How do the other fae treat him?"

"He stays pretty much by himself. They use him for muscle." Bo says almost as a question.

"But you now know that he's far more. Do you think they respect him?"

"Not beyond his strength."

"Would they follow him? People like Vex?"

"No." Bo says as a revelation.

"Close."

"Not yet." Bo says and Adam smiles and nods.

Bo and Adams quiet talk is interrupted by Kenzi. "Hey teach, you wanted food but you're not eating."

Adam looks to see that Kenzi has finished her soup and is surprised to see she's eaten most of her burger. "I was waiting for you to finish your soup….. Where do you put it?"

"Right here." Kenzi says as she rubs her belly.

"So, do I have the job?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"That's it?"

"What more did you want?"

"I don't know. An 80's training montage?"

"You're funny. By tomorrow this time, you'll be so tired you won't be able to lift a burger." Adam grins as he takes a big bite of his burger and Kenzi gives a worried look to Bo. He lets it sink in as he chews. "I'll be by your place tomorrow at Oh Dark Thirty."

"What? When?" Kenzi asks her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Grey dawn." Adam explains.

"When?"

"Early, very early." Grace explains.

"Yup." Finishing the last of his fries Adam says. "Well, I've got some implements of… training equipment to obtain." Placing his thumb and forefinger easily around Kenzi's forearm he adds "Yup, gonna fix that." He leaves. Kenzi looks worried.

"What did he mean by 'implements of'?" she asks.

"Implements of torture….." Lauren says. Seeing Kenzi's horrified face she adds "Not literally, probably, probably not literally."

"Probably?! I want to hear defiantly not." Kenzi stammers.

Lauren looks sheepish. "My guess is he's going to be building up your forearms. No gain without pain."

"Wait a minute! Did he stick us with the check?" Kenzi realizes.

"I believe he did. That confirms it, he's evil." Bo observes.

Down the block, Adam enters a sporting goods store. It is his second stop. He already has a heavy dowel and a length of rope. He selects several weights and two wooden baseball bats then heads for the checkout counter. The store is empty of customers and when he reaches the counter he knocks on it to attract whoever is working the nightshift. He's surprised when Bruce comes from the back room where he's been eating dinner.

"You again?" Bruce says.

"Apparently so." Adam responds getting out his wallet.

"Working nights?"

"It's quiet. I can read and study. What are you doing with Kenzi?"

"I've been asked to get her in shape."

"You'd better take good care of her."

"I intend to teach her how to take good care of herself."

Bruce nods in agreement. "Are you going to teach her how to play baseball?"

"No."

Bruce gives Adam a quizzical look. "So what are you going to do with this stuff?"

"Build up her arm strength."

Bruce looks in Adams bag from the hardware store and takes out the dowel and rope. "Really?"

"Really" Adam responds. He takes the dowel and shows Bruce the hole drilled through its midpoint. "Tie the rope through this hole and attach the other end to those weights…" He then uses his hands to wind up the imaginary rope.

Bruce nods in appreciation. "And the baseball bats?"

"Hand – eye coordination."

Bruce reaches over and feels the left side of Adam's raincoat. "And less lethal than a sword."

"That they are."

"I know who you are. I know what you are."

Adam smiles. "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good."

"Are you in town for any other reason?"

"No. But I welcomed the chance to meet you."

"Me?"

"Uh huh"

"Why me?"

Adam shrugs. "You're an impressive guy. You aren't what people think. They underestimate you. I don't."

"But not ready."

"You will be. Now, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. I've got it covered ….. but let me know how Kenzi is doing."

Adam puts his wallet away. "Thanks. I'll do that."

"One other thing…. Is Kenzi….?"

Adam teases. "Is Kenzi what?"

Bruce smiles "I always knew she was special."

"She didn't. It is still new to her. How much do you know about us?"

"I know some humans have greatly extended lifetimes. I know that at least some of you act as advisors to our elders. There are references here and there in old texts." Bruce shrugs.

"Anything else?"

If you are who I think you are…. You are one of the oldest and most evil."

Adam chuckles. "I've met worse. You would not want to meet them."

"Perhaps not, but if you harm Kenzi….."

"Heh. I'm not sure who'd I'd have to fear the most, you or Dyson. She does inspire loyalty."

"Yes, she does."

"One other thing, very few fae know about us, and it would be best if it stayed that way. We especially would not want Kenzi to be seen as more than what she recently was."

"I understand."

"It also would be best if the Morrigan didn't get the wrong idea….. or the right idea….. about you." Bruce nods and Adam leaves.

The next morning before the sun is more than a lightening of the eastern horizon Adam arrives at Bo' & Kenzi's home. Seeing no sign of life, but sensing the presence of at least one immortal, he sets himself into a comfortable place on the front porch and begins to assemble the dowel, rope, and weights. Before very long there is a quiet knock from the inside of the door and a female voice asks cautiously "Adam?"

Adam responds "Yup." The door opens slightly and Grace peeks out. Adam gets up. Getting a good look at him, Grace opens the door fully and lets him in.

"Where is she?" Adam asks.

"Sound asleep, probably hung over as well. She sleeps late, they both do."

"Uh huh" he says as he heads into the living room. Seeing the kitchen he makes for the stove. Placing a shopping bag on the counter he begins to unpack breakfast foods.

"More for us; how do you like your eggs?" Soon the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon are wafting throughout the house.

Sometime later, Kenzi appears, half a sleep but following the scent of food a bathrobe wrapped around her. "Is the sun up yet?" she asks with her eyes open only to slits.

"Sun's been up for over an hour. Grace and I have had a leisurely breakfast, which I'm sure you would have enjoyed. I trust you enjoyed your sleep."

Kenzi looks around. "Where's mine?"

Adam looks at Grace and chuckles. Grace looks a bit nervous. "Yours?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, mine."

"Hmmmmm. Well, you and Bo weren't here, so I believe what would have been yours was our second course. Besides, it is time for you to begin your training." Adam gets up and goes over to where he has stashed the training equipment. Kenzi eyes him suspiciously.

"Come here." Adam says holding out the dowel for Kenzi.

"Breakfast." Kenzi says.

"Is over." Adam responds. Kenzi pouts but it has no effect on Adam.

"Want syrup…." Kenzi says and makes puppy dog eyes.

"Tell you what. Lift this weight ten times and I'll make something better."

"Better than syrup?"

"Yeah. Better than syrup."

Kenzi looks at the weight. "It doesn't look heavy." She says not noticing the dowel and rope.

"It's heavy enough. You'll be lifting it with this." Adam says as he holds out the rope. Kenzi walks over and grabs the rope and lifts the weight. "Not like that. With this." He says as he hands her the dowel. Kenzi lifts the dowel over her head which lifts the weight to about her knees. Grace smiles. "No. Hold the dowel straight out in front of you." The weight drops to the floor. "Roll up the rope." Kenzi begins to roll up the rope and quickly tires. By the time the weight is up to the dowel her shoulders ache and her fore arms burn. "Lower it." Kenzi puts her arms down. "No. Keep your arms straight out." She lifts the weight again and starts to let the weight down by letting the dowel slide in her hands. "No. You don't want to wake Bo. Put it down the way you lifted it." Kenzi glares at Adam, but she complies. When the weight reaches the floor he says "Good. Now do ten."

"THAT was one."

Adam shakes his head. "That was just practice." Kenzi glares, grips her teeth and begins to roll up the rope again under Adam's watchful eye. By the time she gets to the end of the fifth she can barely hold her arms straight out. "So why do you like syrup so much?" he asks.

"It's sweet and gooey." Kenzi explains.

"Keep going. Don't think about it. What sort of syrup do you like?"

"Maple." The weight reaches the top for the sixth time.

"Any particular brand?" Adam asks.

"Brand? Whatever I can get I guess." The weight reaches the floor.

"Just keep turning it the same direction. You know some brands have more of a buttery flavor? Some are darker or lighter."

"I usually don't look." Kenzi strains to lift the weight.

"I just want to know so I can get what you like. Do you use a little or a lot?"

"Oh, a lot."

"Do you prefer waffles or pancakes?"

"Pancakes I guess. I've lost count." Kenzi says in a bit of a panic.

"Keep going. I haven't." Adam replies. "Waffles have those dimples. They're good for holding more syrup."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They also hold butter. Do you add butter?"

"We don't get many groceries."

"You should try some butter."

The conversation continues as the weight raises and falls. "Have I reached ten yet?" Kenzi asks.

"Oh yeah, awhile ago."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I thought you were showing off." Adam says with a slight grin. Kenzi lowers her arms and rubs her painful forearms. Grace smiles and sips her tea.

Adam whips up some pancake batter and makes Kenzi some breakfast. He fixes her a plate of waffles from a new waffle iron. He spreads some butter on them and some syrup. Kenzi takes her plate and motions for the syrup bottle. Adam hands it over and Kenzi saturates the plate much to Adam's surprise and amusement. But when she tries to pick up the fork, she finds it difficult to close her hand fully and her motions have a bit of a shake due to her exercise. "It will pass." Adam observes. "I guess you really love syrup." Adam adds picking up a half empty bottle. Grace and Adam watch with some amusement as Kenzi struggles to eat her waffles.

"How many?" Kenzi asks.

"Three." Adam replies.

"Not waffles, how many did I do?"

"Fourteen." Adam says with a smile. "You're stronger than I thought. But there is still a long way to go. When you're done eating, we'll find out how skilled you are, or how many bad habits you need to unlearn."

Kenzi finishes her waffles as Adam moves furniture out of the way. As she savors the last of the syrup, Adam gets out the baseball bats. "Catch." He says as he tosses her one. Standing in the center of the living room he motions Kenzi forward. "You may not want to watch Grace."

"I'm fine." Grace says as she collects the plates.

Adam nods, but his eyes are fixed on Kenzi. Kenzi gets a cold feeling in her belly. His eyes aren't like they were before. They see right through her. It's like looking into the eyes of a tiger or other great cat on the hunt. They are cold and analytical. Perhaps more like those of a shark, they are calm, but taking in everything. Kenzi feels fear to her core. Wielding the bat as he would a sword he moves to a ready position. "Show me what you've got." He challenges.

"I'm afraid." Kenzi admits.

"So am I. Let's go."

"You are afraid?" Kenzi asks in shock.

"You're an unknown. I have no idea what you might do." Kenzi smiles and Adam shrugs. "I like my chances though." Kenzi's smile fades. "Come on." Adam commands.

Kenzi is reluctant and unsure of what to do. "Attack me." Adam says. Kenzi stands at the ready but does not attack. Adam smiles "More of a reactor than an actor, interesting…. Or perhaps you need motivation. If you don't stop me, I'll beat Bo to death in her sleep…."

Before Adam can react, Kenzi yells "Killer kitty!" and attacks. Adam is surprised and falls back defending himself by parrying each swing of Kenzi's bat. Most of Kenzi's swings are met with solid hickory, but sometimes he moves just out of reach. In the kitchen, Grace calmly cleans up as the fight rages. Kenzi is grimly determined. Adam notices that there is one constant, Kenzi always remains in a position where she can block him if he tried to go through a door that leads upstairs. She refuses to be drawn away from it. If Adam retreats from the door, Kenzi won't advance. Adam begins to play upon this moving in and out of the area she is defending, testing its limits. One can hear "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" during the fight.

Finally he moves to the far side of the room and watches. Kenzi is exhausted but maintains her position. Adam smiles and nods, "Very good." He says calmly. Kenzi eyes him warily he bat still at the ready. She's not happy. "Relax" says as he relaxes his own stance "I'm not going to hurt Bo. A fight is a lot like a conversation. You told me a lot and I understand you much better." Kenzi remains poised. Adam moves toward the kitchen, Kenzi pivots to continue to face him. "Relax."

"Good morning." Bo says as she approaches, yawning in her kimono. Kenzi blocks her from the kitchen while remaining poised facing Adam.

"Pancakes?" Adam asks moving slightly to see beyond Kenzi.

"Sure." Bo replies trying to get passed Kenzi. "Kenzi? Move?"

"He threatened you." Kenzi explains.

"I needed to motivate her. She has strategic talent, but her tactics need work. She's a good friend. I don't doubt she would have hung in there even if we were using blades." Adam pours himself some coffee.

"Move Kenzi." Bo says. Kenzi moves aside but remains locked on Adam her bat at the ready.

"Kenzi, if I meant to actually attack Bo, why would I have given you a bat?" Adam says teasingly. Kenzi doesn't answer but eyes him warily. "Friends?" Adam asks extending his hand. Kenzi leaves him hanging.

"Kenzi!" Bo exclaims. Kenzi reluctantly takes Adams hand.

"Give me ten more." Adam says handing Kenzi the dowel before going to the stove to make some pancakes for Bo. Kenzi gives him a disgusted look, but she does begin to roll up the rope. Bo watches curiously. Adam whips up some batter. "Keep those skinny little arms out straight." Adam says without even looking.

Bo looks at Kenzi and asks "What is she doing?"

"Building pipe cleaners into pythons." Adam says as he presents Bo with a plate of pancakes and the remaining syrup. Going over to Kenzi he says "Now let's try it one handed." He shows her how to twirl the end of the dowel to catch loops of the rope. "This will build the muscles that maneuver the blade." Kenzi grimaces as she starts the new method. To Bo, Adam adds "She could barely hold her fork when eating her…. Syrup and waffles." Seeing a surprised look on Bo and Grace's faces, Adam looks back to see how Kenzi is doing. But all he sees is the side of a bat and then darkness, followed by the ceiling and three faces looking down at him.

"I thought he'd duck or something." Kenzi says looking concerned.

"Good thing he's one of us Kenzi" Grace says, "or he'd be dead….. still dead."

The world comes more into focus and Adam sits up. "Like I said, I have no idea what you might do. Keep it up, it works." Grace finishes wiping the blood from Adam's head and he gets up. Kenzi looks worried and backs off.

Picking up his bat he says "I've seen how you attack, now let's see how you defend."

Kenzi back off further. "No." Bo says.

"I've got to see what skills she has. More importantly, I need to see what bad habits she may have acquired."

"No." Bo says.

"You may not want to watch, but it needs to happen. I am trying to keep her alive."

"Still, no."

"Why are you putting your friend in danger? The next immortal she meets might be using a sword and actually be trying to take her head."

Kenzi readies herself. "It's okay Bo."

Grace says "Bo, I've been studying your file, but I think there are some things I want to try…. With you…. alone." Bo looks worried for Kenzi. "She'll be alright." Grace takes Bo by the arm and leads her toward the bedroom. "I've got some questions concerning your powers." Bo looks back toward Kenzi. Adam nods reassuringly.

Arriving in the bedroom, Bo begins to undress. Grace waves her off. "I got most of what I need from your file and what I didn't; I'd need a better facility to do."

"Then why?"

"That was something you should not watch." Bo is startled. "Not for the reason you think. Kenzi may be embarrassed." In the background the sound of wood striking wood is heard in rapid succession. But every now and then there is the softer thunk of wood hitting flesh. Bo hears it too and winces. Grace touches Bo's arm. "Would you demonstrate your powers again?" Bo nods.


End file.
